


Target Practice

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Target Practice

Long, thin fingers drew circles on Harry's abdomen and thighs, tugged at his nipples and hair, grasped his shoulders, his hips, his arse as he thrust deeply inside him.

Severus rarely spoke when they were in bed together and when he did it was with an economy of words.

_Now._

_More._

_Yes._

Harry babbled, perhaps to make up for the near silence.

_Oh, God._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_I want you in me._

_Please._

By the time Harry was at his wit's end, his body was taut as a bowstring. 

Severus released the arrow and both men hit the target.


End file.
